


Finders, Keepers

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Duff can't find Slash.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Slash
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Finders, Keepers

Duff couldn't find Slash. 

To be fair, and in all brutal honesty, Duff couldn't even find his own shoes, and really shouldn't have been expecting to find a _person_ in the throng of people that were inside the house. Faces blended together unfamiliar, unknowing. Men and women whom Duff didn't recognize, nor wanted to recognize. 

"What's wrong with you?" Izzy said, his upper lip curling in a sneer when Duff stumbled into his bony shoulder, invading his personal space without question or care. 

"I can't - where's Slash?" Duff was blinking, dazed, looking around the room, hoping to spot that familiar head of wild black curls. 

"What?" Izzy frowned, looking immensely suspicious, and then the stiffness of his face broke apart and he yelped, shoving Duff away, looking scandalized. "For fuck's sake!" He gasped. "Go find some girl to fuck, if you're so desperate." 

Duff groaned. "I don't want no chick! I want Slash!" He stamped his foot like a child in the midst of a temper tantrum, fists clenching, feeling desperation beginning to crawl through his body. 

"My God." Izzy rolled his eyes tiredly. "That's close enough, isn't it?" His eyes scanned the crowd. "He might be in the bathroom." 

"I checked." Duff said. "I checked the closets and the bathrooms and the bushes and underneath the table. No Slash." He pouted, only furthering to add to his look of a toddler who wasn't getting his way. 

" _Rii-gght."_ Izzy looked aggravated. "Look, I'm not gonna help you with your - er, sexual adventure. Leave me alone, now. Can't you see that I'm busy?" He motioned to the line of cocaine that was on the table. 

Duff breathed out through his nose. "Fine." He muttered, turning on the heel of his boot and walking away from Izzy and back into the crowd, his shoulders brushing against people that didn't matter, women with little clothes on and men with their faces paintedx but no Slash! Duff wanted Slash with aching desperation, and his pants were beginning to feel uncomfortably tight. 

He had lost track of Slash over half an hour ago, which meant that Slash could be literally _anywhere._ There were plenty of places for a drunk, coked-out guitarist to fall asleep in and not be disturbed, after all. Duff frowned, suddenly concerned with the thought. 

The house was annoyingly huge and stupidly crowded, but Duff used his height to his advantage to peer above peoples' heads. Steven was off bothering Axl, and when Duff passed them, he glanced, trying to find Slash, but he wasn't there. 

' _Damn it.'_ Duff thought with a sigh of irritating. He had no idea where Slash was, and even if he didn't get any sex tonight, then he'd just be fine with knowing that he was safe, at least. 

Just as Duff was about to make a U-turn and demand that Izzy, who always had an innate ability to find people, he paused in the middle of the room, and even though some girl bumped into him and loudly complained, Duff slowly smiled as an idea popped into his head. 

Like a madman dashing after his next victim, Duff pushed back the crowd, running up the stairs, nearly tripping on his way up. He examined the hallway for a moment, and then he smiled. 

Slowly, Duff opened one of the doors. 

"Well, _fi-nal-lee._ Do you know how long I've been laying here, waiting for you to realize what was going on?" Slash said, tossing his head back so that Duff could see his face. 

"I'm drunk." Duff said defensively, walking over to the bed with a grin. "I'm not as smart as I usually am." His gaze went from Slash's legs up to his bare chest. "I've been looking for you." 

"Don't I know it." Slash said. "Now come over here, and untie me." 

Duff thought about it for a minute. "Okay." He finally said, getting onto the bed and crawling foward on his knee, reaching out and placing his hand on the side of Slash's face. "But first, I'm gonna have some fun with ya'." 

"You best hurry, then." Slash smiled. "Because there's only so long that I can wait."


End file.
